Forever Against My Will
by HippyPottermus
Summary: Oh gosh, how I hurt. I can't remember how much pain I was in. He brought me here. He never told me why. He just took me away, away from everyone. From my family, my friends, my life. And he took it all against my will... dg, m for later
1. My family?

**Forever Against My Will**

This is set in Ginny POV, so it's the one person tone like 'I will'.

Disclaimer; I do not own HP. Not any other characters. Or story stuff.

* * *

Oh gosh, how I hurt. I can't remember how much pain I was in. He brought me here. He never told me why. He just took me away, away from everyone. From my family, my friends, my life. And he took it all against my will.

* * *

I woke up just half an hour ago and I had a feeling this was going to be a bad day. 

I went down the stairs to find everyone in the sitting room, apparently waiting for me. Mum called me in.

"Ginny, dear. Please come here." She cooed from her chair. I walked in the room. Of course it wouldn't be a talk about me without everyone eyeing me. I took a seat near her. Strangely, it was the only seat available. It was only till then I noticed the different people in the room. I saw my parents. They seemed so horrified and something else I could not decipher. It was like they were sorry. I saw my brothers. They seemed so full of anger and fury. They were all looking at one thing; the group of people I had just realized was beside me.

The Malfoys. What in the world were they doing here? I had no idea. Mrs. Malfoy looked rather disgusted. Her lips were pouted and her nose stuck in the air. She simply eyed me and quickly looked around the room. Mr. Malfoy was quite the same. He looked as if he was going to sneeze. The scrunched look of his nose as if he were to flare his nostrils to soothe his itch. But their son, Draco Malfoy; he seemed totally different from his parents. He was so smug, with a smirk on his face. What was he thinking?

"Ginny, dear." My mum called. I turned to her and she looked as if she were going to break out in tears, then and there. Oh, I spoke to soon. She choked out, sobbing and sobbing. Charlie had to get her and comfort her outside the room. She seemed so upset; dad had to talk for her.

"Ginny...there's no easy way to say this, but well..." He paused not knowing what else to say.

"For goodness sake, Weasley, hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Lucius interrupted.

"How dare you!" Bill yelled. He lunged at Lucius. Fred and George quickly grabbed him and held him back. Lucius scoffed.

I finally decided I needed to have a say in this.

"What's going on?" I plainly stated. I didn't show fear in my voice. I couldn't, what good would it do me? I looked between my family's faces and the Malfoys' expressions. My brothers exchanged glances and silent whispers and signals. Why wouldn't they just tell me?

"What's going on?" I said a little louder.

"Tell her, _Arthur_. She wants to know." Lucius drawled.

My father looked at me again, sadness filled his eyes. He took a small breath and his words stung me like a bee stings a small child.

"Ginny, it seems that young Mr. Malfoy here has acquired the right to take you as his wife, without the consent of the maiden's family. Being as _nice_ as they are, the Malfoys let us know of this, _gracious_ opportunity."

My father looked at me. I felt I had formed red eyes with streams of tears gently streaking my face. I bet I had a look of disbelief. How could this have happened? I looked at Malfoy, Jr. He was smirking. Gosh how I hated the smirk. I wanted to just kill him. I took a jump at him.

"You filthy bastard!" I swung my fist at him. He quickly caught it and twisted my arm so my arm was placed behind my back. My family rushed to me to help, but they were held back. I struggled with all the strength I had. But I could not match him, he held on to me tighter. I soon stopped and surrendered. He slowly let go of me and I jerked away from him. He simply chuckled. I gave him a look of disgust. I can't believe I am to be married to this jerk. Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well. It seems that a wedding will be on the way, and if you don't mind, I do think it'd be best if Ms. Weasley would stay at our home. After all, she must grow accustomed to the Malfoy ways."

I quickly protested. "Mum, Da, please! They can't make me do it!"

"Ginny, sweetie, there's nothing we can do. He's got wizarding law behind him." Da said.

"No, Da, PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"It's out of our hands…" And with that he looked down in shame and walked out of the room. My brothers followed him and soon the room was left with only one Weasley, soon to be Malfoy. I turned to face them with hatred. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy turned and headed toward the door.

"Come Ms. Weasley. We have much to attend to." Lucius said extending his hand out the door.

I scowled and simply walked past him, young Malfoy trailing behind me. I felt his eyes on me. That sick bastard. I walked out to the Malfoys' family "car" and slipped in. The married Malfoys in the front and the two young teenagers in the back. Malfoy was uncomfortably close. I scooted closer to my window and looked out toward my home. My whole life was changed and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

So how was that? Is it good? Anyway I hope you liked it, I plan to write more. Just give me time. Please review, Thank you! 


	2. The Manor

Forever Against My Will

Chapter 2

A/n: Hey hey! So I think I've grown a custom to this. But I still have extra home work. Geez, I should start that…ANYWAY;

This story is for my cool friend **Jennifer**, who always asks me to update this almost every time I see her.

THIS IS FOR YOU :heart:

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. Geez! Get that in your head!

* * *

The car came to a stop.

I looked out the window and stared at the Malfoy Manor. My stars, it was glorious. It was like a palace of princesses. It would have been any girl's dream, but I wanted nothing more to do with it. Their driver opened the door and I stepped out. I surveyed the grounds more carefully. After I had scanned it well Malfoy, Jr. stepped out behind me with amusement.

He snaked his arms around me. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

I groaned in disgust and pushed him away. He chuckled lightly, as the senior Malfoys walked up to the house in front of us. Ginny trailed a short distance behind them, unsure of Draco's trust.

When we reached the house and opened the door, I was bombarded with so many house elves, I nearly believed that they had more elves than Hogwarts! A house elf, left and right, taking my coat, taking my bags, taking pretty much every last ounce of selfless hope.

Just then Narcissa turned around to me.

"Ginny, please follow me. I will show you to your quarters." She said as she straightened her outfit and headed up a staircase.

I went up after her. She lead me past room and rooms till we reached the doorway of two mahogany doors with brass handles.

"Ginny, here are your quarters."

She pushed both doors open. The room was absolutely gorgeous. I stepped into the room in total awe. The four poster bed with a high canopy was brandished in maroon and dark red with silk sheets. The night stands and dressers were made of Berlinia and two walk-in closets opposite each other in the room. Another set of double doors lead into the bathing room. Ivory sinks and tubs (yes tubs) and marble counter space. The faucets were probably made of an expensive metal I know I've never seen before.

"Is it alright?" Narcissa asked from behind me.

"It's just grand. Thank you very much." I said to her with much appreciation.

"Hm. That's nice. Well, I'll let you get settled in and dinner will start at around six p.m. and then after we shall adjourn to the family room where we shall discuss the month's affairs. Do enjoy your stay."

And with that she left.

I walked back to the main bedroom, to find my stuff had been taken up already. I opened on of my bags and unpacked my stuff. I unpacked a photo album I've been arranging since I was left at the Burrow alone after Ron had left to school. I was ten then. I had my childhood moments and I missed them well. I flipped through pictures of Mum and Da, then of my brothers, then pictures of the entire family and some photos of myself and friends. It was then I realized they had gone forever.

"Reminiscing, are you?"

My goodness he was bothersome.

"Malfoy leave me alone." (_Jr_.)

"Well little weasel. I didn't know you had a backbone."

"Well at least I'm not a **spineless ferret**."

Just then he grabbed me by the shoulders. He roughly pushed me up against the wall. He spoke to me in a hushed hoarse whisper.

"You dare disrespect me! You're nothing to me little weasel! I leave you with this warning; Don't sass me. You have no idea. You know nothing!"

He let go off me and I stood there shaking as he walked away, brushing his hair back. I sat down on my bed and began to slowly cry. What have I walked into? I've lost everything…

I sank back into my bed, falling in a light slumber, hoping to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

* * *

A/n: When I was typing this it seemed like a lot. And also, Its just about past midnight. and it's Xmas Eve! Eee..

So that's that chappie. I'll probably get more in by next week. Be very busy.. yes..

Ok so HAPPY HOLIDAYS and I HOPE YOU eNJOYED this.

IT'S MY **ONE YEAR** ANNIVERSARY WRITING FANFICS!

(only one? ha)


	3. Split Malfoy

Forever Against My Will

Chapter 3- Split Malfoy

A/N: Hey guys, sorry. When I said next week, I meant three years later… Hahaha. Anyway, I was away mainly because I was swapped with starting high school then, and since then I've still been writing and starting new stories in my notebook instead of finishing any, so you may see new stories once I have time!

Anyway, I present the next chapter.

* * *

After I woke, I went through all my things to see if they were all there. I unpacked my clothes and the little possessions I couldn't do without; photos, gifts, and books.

Despite my efforts to stop myself from crying, in case someone was to wander in, I felt tears lingering on my face. I wiped them away and stood up. When I remembered that I was to live in this unfamiliar Manor I figured it would be wise to explore, so I walked out of the bedchamber and down the hall.

The hall was lined with doors that lead to rooms that had probably not been occupied in years. About three quarters down the hall, I came across glass double doors that exposed a library. Aisles and aisles of bookshelves filled with books aroused my interest. I knew I shouldn't go it but I grabbed the golden handle and opened the door anyway. Immediately, I inhaled the scent of ancient pages. I walked past the leather-bound books with gilded scripted titles and past the fifth aisle. There he was, sitting in a chaise lounge and reading a book. He looked so human ad he sat completely unguarded. He was unaware of my presence, and I decided to not change that. I walked backwards in the opposite direction and as I did I heard Lucius's voice.

"Draco." He said. I ducked behind on of the shelves.

"Yes father? " Malfoy replied

"We need to talk about that Weasley girl."

"What about her?"

"We did not go to the ministry to receive a petition so you could marry that blood traitor!" Lucius's voice crescendoed.

"Father, she may blood traitor but she is still a pure blood. Now, I chose Ginevra because he's an extremely talented witch that will ensure me a worthy heir. She is my choice and she will soon be a Malfoy. You'll need to chance your mind about her." Draco's voice was filled with force that somehow stopped his father from saying anything else.

The silence prompted me to look over and see if they left, and when I did I saw that Malfoy was in the same spot reading. Had he just stood up for me against his father? My sworn enemy had called me talented and nearly accepted me as family. _That _was unexpected.

"Weasley." I jumped. I looked up and blinked.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I…um…well," I stuttered. What could I say? _Actually Malfoy I was just being nosy and decided to snoop around your home._

"Weasley?"

"Well, I decided to explore the Manor and I ended up here."

"Did you also decide to listen to my father and I?" He asked smugly.

"What makes you think that—?"

"One should be wary not to eavesdrop, Ginevra" His voice was low and dangerous. He placed his book down and put his hands behind his head and rested his head upon them. My eyes feel to the floor. It was uneasy to watch him.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I simply overheard. It's not my fault you speak loudly." I said.

He stood up. I flinched when he stepped forward. I remembered his temper.

"Now, now Ginevra. You shouldn't concern yourself with business between my father and I. Now go wash up for dinner and put on the dress my mother laid out for you for tonight."

I jumped when he touched my arm. Angered by my fear of him, I pushed his hand away.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy, but you better stop it," I said forcefully.

At that, he smirked. It irked me! I growled in frustration and I stormed out of the library. Who was I to believe that Malfoy cared? He _chose_ me? ERRGGGHHH! He chose me to ruin my life! I'll show him! He'll regret messing with me.

* * *

The evening finally fell and it was time for dinner. After spending the last few hours in my chambers, planning my next approach.

…Initiating Operation Dinner…

I came down the stairs wearing my cleaning clothes. Clearly, not presentable for dinner as the dress I was to wear was extremely formal. I made my way to the dining room and noticed the arrangement of chairs. One side had two settings; the other had one setting and one at the head of the table.

I wanted to annoy every person that I could so I sat where I assumed Luscious' sat. A few minutes later Draco came in. He looked smug as usual, until he saw me. He froze and stared at me.

"Get out of that chair," he gritted.

"I don't see why I need to Malfoy," I replied.

He nearly lunged at me but Narsissa walked in at the moment and began to scold her son.

"Draco, behave yourself," she said, "You will not act like an animal in the presence of our guest. We are to show Miss Weasley the poise and control of a Malfoy."

"Mother, she's sitting in father's chair." He said.

"Your father will surely find comfort in another seat." Narsissa said.

"Mother can I speak with you in private?" He led her out of the room and they spoke in whispers. I wasn't sure what exactly they said, but I heard bits and pieces like "Weasley" and "Father" along with "Blood traitor" and "Angry". I concerned myself so much with their conversation; I had not noticed Lucius in the room. He cleared his throat.

"Draco, Narsissa, it's quite alright. Miss Weasley may sit in the seat in which she is occupying." He stated as he situated himself in the place thatwas originally reserved for me.

"Now, let's being our dinner."

* * *

Now, I am very skilled in dining etiquette, but I wasn't going to show that.

As dinner came to our tables, I ate in the worst ways I could think of. I slurped my soup, clanked my silverware, everything my mother would have my head for!

Lucius eyed me in a haughty matter, Draco was about ready to drag me out of the room, and Narsissa looked like she was about to faint. It was working wonderfully. That was until we moved to the sitting room for tea.

"Ginevra, may I speak with you? Privately." Draco whispered.

"Alright." And he led me away.

We went out in the hallway, which followed down to the staircase.

"Ginevra, I'm only saying this once. Stop acting like a child." He scolded, narrowing his eyes.

I scowled back. "Then let me go home."

He smirked. "Ginevra, Ginevra. It is not I who keeps you here."

I scoffed. He continued.

"You are here because of wizarding law. And by wizarding law, you must oblige. If you have a problem, go to the ministry. But you forget, that it's your pathetic excuse of parents who put you in this predicament."

"They are not a pathetic excuse for parents! They are better parents than yours ever were."

"Ahem."

Lucius stood under the threshold of the doorway.

"Ginevra, Draco. If you are going to fight, please do it in a more appropriate place."

"Sorry, father. Please excuse Ginevra and I."

Lucius nodded and Draco grabbed my arm and dragged me into a room on the first floor.

"Let go of me." I told him.

He roughly unhanded me, causing me to become unbalanced and stumble across the room. Finally recollecting myself, I turned on him, only to find him glaring back at me. I think in this now contained room, I felt fearful that he would commit something that no one would hear. I no longer felt the urge to defy him; I just wanted to get out of this room.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, softly.

I blinked. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? You're not making this situation any better." He shook his head, and sighed, exasperated. He walked across the room and retired to a lone chair, and rested his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy, but I intend to get myself out of this any way I can." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

He growled under his breath. "Ginevra…"

I was determined to stand my ground. The tone of his voice or the look in his eyes could not change that… No matter how scary they now seemed. After a few seconds, he stood up and hovered over me.

"If you want to leave, then leave," he said in a low voice.

"I would, but you won't let me." I bit back.

"That's because I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Ginevra, whether you like it or not, you are going to be my wife and I plan to make that happen in the next couple of months. So stop trying to sabotage the situation, because nothing you do will change my mind."

And with that, he left the room.

I sat down and began to think of what I was getting myself into. How could I find the situation beneficial? Malfoy was clearly being selfish! Frustrated, I sighed and retreated to my room.


End file.
